mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Salamander
Salamanders are the indigenous people of the Land of Wind and Shade. They are yellow in color and tend to blow bubbles when excited. One Salamander claims they are the Consorts of the land, making them a target for the forces of evil. Notable salamanders *Crumplehat - He wears a hat which , and claims to have "dishonoured his ancestors beyond comprehension with this frivolous accessory", for some reason. *Secret Wizard - He wears John Egbert's bedsheets as wizard robes. He insists that you must . *Farmer - He is seen farmin' the turquoise mushrooms. He doesn't seem to enjoy his job, as it is a fuckin' pain in the ass. *Casey - A young Amphibian to whom John gives his Bunny in an homage to Con Air. She is taken from her homeland by John and relocated to the Land of Light and Rain. When Rose meets Casey, she calls "him" Viceroy Bubbles Von Salamancer. The Viceroy now possesses an Eldritch Plush version of himself. Culture Economy The Salamanders use an underground pipe network called Parcel Pyxis as a means of trade. To obtain something, one inserts a carved stone tablet into a pipe and waits for someone with this item to put it to the pipe system. On top of this, Boondollars are used. John is offered 1 boondollar for his suit as a scam, and 5,000,000 boondollars are asked of him for a harlequin figurine "From Skaia". Architecture Amphibious inhabitants use large pipes as a base element in their houses. All windows are circle-shaped. The houses have a roof possibly made out of tree logs. Also, each house might have a tower with three windows beside the house. Towers don't have roofs. Religion :"The Pipes are sacred to us for reasons you probably consider primitive and stupid. In fact, they probably are primitive and stupid, objectively speaking. But I'm okay with that."' - An un-named amphibian''''' Amphibious inhabitants believe the Pipes to be sacred, and say that "The Breeze" flows through them, allowing their Land to breathe. Frog shaped statues or idols have been erected all over the Land, though recently they have been desecrated by the Imps. The amphibians have been waiting for someone known as "The Heir" (John) to save them and restore balance to their Land. History Once, the amphibians lived peacefully, but as John starts his adventure the Agents and John's Denizen, The Slumbering One pollute the Land of Wind and Shade with black sludge and trap the Fireflies under the clouds. Since then, Imps of varying kinds continue to cause chaos throughout the Land. In act 4, a village is attacked by three Imps, two Tar Basilisks, and a Copper Giclops. As John arrives he tries - unsuccessfully - to kill the enemies. A mysterious stranger appears and uses a rifle to kill the two Tar Basilisks and injure the Copper Giclops. He then leaves, carrying the old version of Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text of Magical Frivolity and Practical Japery. John attempts to put out the fire with the Betty Crocker Barbasol Bomb but only manages to increase the flames. Conveniently a convenient wind conveniently puts out the flames. How convenient! The amphibians are happy to celebrate John as their savior. Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined Category:Neutral/Undetermined